Unexpected Vulnerability
by mangooooo96
Summary: Luke never confronted Vader, Vader never intended to turn Luke. Learning of the female in his family, the ruthless Sith Lord had his eyes on the other Skywalker. In Vader's clutches once again, will Leia be able to resist the Dark Side, relying on her Rebel friends to come to her rescue? Or will she give in to her hatred? AU.
1. Chapter 1

"We would be honored if you would join us." Vader's deep, mechanical voice pounded through the room, like he had the whole thing scripted.

"I had no choice, they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry." Lando Calrissian said with a hard face to the group of hunted Rebels, he was much less genuine than he had been when the cocky gambler had welcomed them into his facility.

Han looked like he was about to punch the administrator in the face, but the ex-smuggler knew better than to assault him in the presence of Vader, so against his better judgement, he glared at his so-called 'friend', "I'm sorry too."

Completely trapped, Han, Leia and Chewie, along with C-3PO on his back, had no choice but to enter the dining room, awkwardly sitting down at the furthest seats away from the Sith Lord, and the notorious bounty hunter, Boba Fett, Lando following them.

"Oh dear." Threepio muttered, thankfully out of ear shot.

"I would not get so settled," Vader said menacingly, "Bounty hunter, take Captain Solo and the Wookiee to your ship, you have served me well."

"Yes, my Lord." The mandalorian nodded, signalling for two storm troopers to cuff the duo, much to their annoyance.

Chewbacca roared fiercely, trying to shove all of the storm troopers away from him, but Han stepped in, reluctantly, "Chewie, just do it, you'll get us into more trouble."

"Listen! Listen to Captain Solo Chewbacca!" Threepio's prissy voice came from behind him.

Leia knew that she couldn't suddenly jump up and blast the bounty hunter into pieces, as much as she wanted to get Han and Chewie out of their situation, she knew better than to act recklessly, it would only get the group into even more trouble., all she did was look at Han wearily, with tears in her eyes, "I love you." She said, a lump growing in her throat.

"I know."

_Why am i not surprised at that response? _Leia thought to herself, but she had no time to think, all she did was nod to Han before he was dragged out of the room.

"I will be back, Lord Vader." Fett nodded before exiting with his prizes, most likely to be heading to Jabba the Hutt.

Vader didn't take any notice of the Bounty Hunter, not even looking in his direction, "Calrissian, leave us."

Lando opened his mouth to protest, it was his building, he had rights, however just like the others, he knew better, and got up, obeying the Sith Lords orders and leaving, the door sliding shut behind him.

Leia stared daggers at Vader, she wanted to stab him in his life support system, but being the disciplined politician she was, the young Princess kept her calm demeanor, not letting Vader irritate her, because she knew that this wasn't even the half of what was going on.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to be in your presence again."

"I wish i could say the same," Leia spat, "But you know all too well how a feel about you."

Vader sat back, "Perhaps, but in time that will all change."

Leia was taken aback at what the monster that was Darth Vader had just said, how could her feelings for him possibly change after all he had done to her? The Sith Lord was amused to sense the immediate confusion coming from the young Rebel leader.

Her facial expression, however, remained hard and icy, "You're delusional, Lord Vader."

"I am many things, Princess Organa, but i am not delusional." Vader countered evenly.

"It's quite laughable at your arrogance, you know what you've done to me." Leia shot, her anger obvious.

The Sith Lord sighed, "And that, i regret."

Leia didn't even realize that a deep frown came over her face, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, regret something? Surely, he had gone mad, it certainly wouldn't surprise her, in fact it would amuse her more than anything.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you know of your parents?" Vader asked, changing the subject .

Yet again, the Princess was shocked at his rather random question, but nevertheless she kept her icy gaze at the Sith Lord, "My parents are Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan, surely you must know th-"

"No, your real parents."

Leia knew that her response wouldn't be believable, it was common knowledge that she was adopted, "I was only told about my mother, Padme. She was a politician, a good woman, but you don't deserve to even utter her name. You're not even worthy to hear about her."

Vader knew that all too well, after what he did to his angel.. Leia was right, he didn't deserve to hear of her, he didn't even deserve to think about Padme Amidala, but the Princess's words were still harsh and struck him, hard.

"What of your father?" Vader asked once more, his voice even despite his sudden heartache.

The Rebel leader frowned even more, "I- i never got told about him, why are you asking me all of this?"

Darth Vader took a deep breath, "I, am your father."

Leia almost laughed, surely, he was kidding, "That's impossible, you truly have lost your mind."

"You will understand in time."

"No i won't," Leia raised her voice slightly, "Bail Organa will always be my father. I refuse to believe such a far fetched story, Vader. You are not my father."

"Search your feelings, Leia, you know it to be true."

Leia looked deep inside her, not wanting to believe that this _monster_ was her father, but finding that he indeed was true, Darth Vader was in fact her father, as much as it killed her to admit that he was right.

"Ah, i sense you have accepted the truth." Vader said calmly, easily reading his daughter's thoughts.

"This doesn't change a thing." Leia sneered, "You're a monstrosity of evil, Vader. You may be my father by blood, but i am far from accepting who you are."

"I sense much anger in you," Vader said darkly, reveling in his daughter's dark aura, she would certainly make the most impressive Sith Lady, "You shall learn to use it."

"Oh please." The newly found Skywalker laughed harshly, "I'm not going to be your's and Palpatine's pawn, i'm no Sith. I'm no Jedi. I don't care of your background, i'm a politician and i intend to return to the Alliance or die doing so."

"You will soon give in, daughter." Vader taunted her, as soon as Leia thought he was going soft, he showed his true intentions.

"I am not going to _give in_." Leia growled, "You are gravely mistaken, _father_. I think you are forgetting that i am loyal to the Rebel Alliance, and them only, i will refuse to serve the Empire, you'll have to kill me."

The Sith Lord let out a small, curt laugh, "I may be a monster, but i will not kill my own children."

"Well then i'm sure-"

_Wait, what? _Leia thought to herself, _Children?_

Suddenly, the Princess stood up, her eyes blazing, and pointed a finger at Vader, "What is your real name, Lord Vader?"

When her father didn't answer, she lost it, "Tell me, now!" She yelled.

"Anakin." Vader said sternly, "Anakin Skywalker."

Feeling incredibly defeated and confused, Leia slumped back down in her white seat, "Luke." She whispered.

Luke was her brother? But he was the same age as her, so that could only mean he was her.. _twin. _Unusually, Leia wasn't as surprised as she thought she should have been, somewhere in her subconscious mind she knew all along that Luke was her brother, in a weird way.

Vader was silent, only his respirator breathing heavily as usual.

"Why isn't he part of your grand plan?" Leia snarled, "He has more training than me anyway."

"Obi-Wan has corrupted him." Vader shot back, "Luke is immersed in light, there is no stopping him now, apart from.."

Leia stood up again, "Are you kidding me? You're going to pit your children against each other? Vader, you are surely not aware of how much i love Luke, as a friend and a brother, how are you so blind that you don't see that i will not betray the Rebellion or my friends?"

"You will learn."

"I will learn nothing!"

"You shall see the true power of the dark side, Leia, and you will accept it, and serve it."

"You mean the Emperor? No. You may be wrapped around his little finger but i certainly won't succumb to his pathetic efforts." The Princess scowled, "You are way too stubborn to realize where my loyalties lie."

"It is a age old trait of mine, daughter." Vader said, still remaining calm, "You have no choice in this matter, you will join us."

"This is infuriating!" Leia yelled, frustrating at his persistence, "For the last time i will no-"

The newly found Skywalker didn't have time to finish her sentence because of a certain stun bolt knocking her out, and the darkness took over her immediately, no matter how much she fought against it.

* * *

"Hurry Artoo, we don't have much time." Luke called to his droid, who was trailing behind him.

The young Jedi certainly didn't like the eeriness of Cloud City, it seemed deserted completely, and that worried him even more on top of the disturbing vision that he had on Dagobah, Luke definitely felt bad leaving Master Yoda with his unfinished training, however he cared about his friends way too much to sacrifice them for his Jedi training, he could always go back and finish that.

Creeping through the pristine white halls of the mining facility, Luke held his blaster at the ready, it was way too quiet inside too. The farm boy had no doubt that Imperials were in the city, the building actually, but all he cared about was getting his friends.

"Run a scan so check where the nearest life forms are, preferably where Han and Leia are." He ordered R2, who obeyed willingly, running a short scan.

The astromech droid whistled in a positive tone which told Luke that he had found them, and started walking after the adventurous droid who had overtaken him by a short distance.

"Are they near?" Luke asked, suddenly anxious.

When Artoo didn't reply the Rebel instantly knew why, running to hide behind a corner, the two watched as Han and Chewie were escorted by a Bounty Hunter, and two storm troopers to a door which most likely led to a docking bay.

Luke was about to jump out an save them, however his job was already done for him when about six officers in grey, non-imperial uniforms holding blasters circled the group, snatching their weapons from them. A tall man in a blue uniform stepped forward, freeing Han and Chewie from their cuffs, along with Threepio on his back in pieces, but Luke noticed that Han didn't look grateful for his rescue, in fact he looked fuming.

The Rebel knew it was his time to reveal himself, "Han!" He yelled, racing over to them, his blaster still by his side, just in case.

"Luke." Han sighed, thank the gods." Han sighed, rubbing his wrists.

The man who freed them turned to his officers, "Escort these imperials to the detention level, including the Bounty Hunter." He ordered, and his men willingly obeyed, grabbing the three imperials by the wrists, ensuring they wouldn't escape before leading them out.

"Where's Leia?" Luke asked Han, who looked just as confused as his friend.

"Ask Lando, here." He said dryly, pointing to the man in the blue, who was presumably Lando.

"I don't know, but we're gonna have to get out of here, quickly."

"We have to get Leia." Luke pleaded, "There's no way we can leave her."

"I'm sorry kid," Han sighed, "Vader has her, there's no getting her back now, not yet anyway."

"We can at least try, please Han."

"Luke i wanna go get her just as much as you, but she's a strong women, Leia's been in his clutches before and she can again, we'll get her someday soon, i promise."

Reluctantly, Luke nodded, "Okay, i guess you're right."

"The _Falcon'_s this way, luckily they don't know that we've escaped." Han said, storming off down the halls, followed by Chewbacca, Luke and Lando, "We have to move quickly though, they'll be fighters looking out for someone trying to escape."

"Just like old times."

"You could say that."

Once the band got to the door that was in front of the Falcon, Lando cockily stepped forward to unlock it, only to find that the security code had been changed.

"Artoo, you can tell the computer to override the security system." Threepio said, as more of an order to his counterpart, who obeyed, rolling up to the door and unlocking it like it was second nature to him.

"Quick." Han said, as the doors slid open, revealing the Falcon sitting untouched.

The four Rebels and droids ran into the ship, eager to get off of the Imperial ridden city, Han raced into the cockpit, along with Chewie, flicking the necessary switches to get the hunk of junk airborne, "Lets hope your men fixed that goddamn hyperdrive or there's gonna be hell to pay." Han shot in Lando's direction, who was sat behind him with Luke.

But Luke didn't care about the hyperdrive at all, all he cared about was Leia and her safety, because he could sense something wasn't right, at all.

She was in danger.

And there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean to tell me that the Princess has been captured?" Mon Mothma asked Luke and Han with a deep frown on her face, along with the other members of the High Command.

"Yes, Commander in Chief." Luke nodded with a hard face, it was still quite hard for him to talk about Leia's capture, it was weird without her, like something was missing.

"This is most disturbing news," Mothma sighed, "However we are in no position to send out a full strike team to retrieve Princess Organa, we have lost a lot of men and resources from the attack on Hoth and are still recovering from the severe blow. I'm sorry, but we have to wait for the right time to strike, and now is definitely not the time. We will just have to wait for the right moment to rescue the Princess, but i assure you our spies have already been notified and are on the lookout for her whereabouts."

"We understand." Luke nodded begrudgingly, all he wanted to do was protest about their decision and say they were all wrong, that they had their priorities wrong, that Leia needed to be saved before Vader would harm her, but he knew not to speak out against his superiors.

"Thank you for cooperating." Mon flashed a small smile, "This meeting is now adjourned."

Han and Luke bowed respectively before turning to leave along with the other members of the High Command, however Mothma called them back, "Commander Skywalker, Captain Solo?"

The two Rebels turned around, "Yes, Commander?" Han asked, a bit too innocently.

"The Command and i know what you two soldiers are like, please can you not go on a wild bantha chase without our permission, just trust what we are doing."

"We do, Commander." Luke said, emotionless, he made it quite clear that he wanted to go after Leia, and that he really didn't trust their motives to rescue his friend, they were doing it all wrong, in his opinion.

Bowing again, Han and Luke left the conference room, as soon as they were out of earshot Han turned to his friend, "I'm guessing you don't like this any more than i do." Han sighed.

"No i don't," Luke snapped, "We can't just sit back and wait for Leia to waltz back to the fleet, because that won't happen Han."

"I agree with you totally, Kid. But i gotta admit the Command are kinda right, we'll cause more trouble than it's worth if we just go running into Coruscant or wherever Leia is. We've just gotta wait for the right moment."

"I can't just wait for that moment, it could take four months, or even four years for the right moment to come."

"Leia's a strong woman, Luke. She'll take care of herself. Just be patient."

Luke sighed in exasperation, "I have a lot of good qualities, but patience isn't one of them."

"Just trust me, i would love to go running across the Galaxy with you searching for Leia, but we can't. We'll get our Princess back, Kid, just wait."

"Fine, whatever." Luke said stroppily.

"She'll be fine." Han tried to reassure him.

"I miss her."

"Me too, but she'll be back in no time, you'll see."

Luke frowned, letting a smirk crawl across his face, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Han Solo?"

The ex-smuggler tuned to him, raising an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're normally the one who disobeys the rules, and i'm the boring one who wants to stay put and listen to Command." Luke laughed, "What's gotten into you?"

Han smiled his lop-sided smile, "Believe me, Kid, i'm just as surprised as you. But to be honest, i've already got a pretty sizable bounty on my head, i don't need the Alliance mad at me for disobeying orders, even if i'm not officially part of your little organisation."

"Wow, wars changed you." Luke mocked his friend.

"More than you know." Han winked before turning to walk down the hall.

* * *

It was like deja vu for Leia. Stuck in the same black Imperial cell. At this point she wasn't even scared, just incredibly frustrated at the position she was in. Vader and Palpatine were going to try and mess with her head, try and make her into their own little Sith servant, but that was not what the young Princess had in mind, it was the last thing that she wanted to do. What hadn't left her mind was that she was related to that monster, Darth Vader was her father, and now she couldn't even deny it. However she was nowhere near accepting the truth, after what the Sith Lord had done to the Galaxy was unforgivable in Leia's eyes. The Rebel leader always wondered how someone could be that heartless to kill innocent people on a daily basis like it was a normal and okay thing to do. He was heartless in her opinion, and delusional at the fact that Vader thought his daughter would accept and serve him like some sort of slave. Vader didn't know his daughter well enough to know how stubborn and loyal Leia was to the Rebellion.

The Princess's thoughts were cut off suddenly by the appearance of her father at the doorway to her cell, "Father." Leia said distastefully, looking Vader up and down.

"Daughter." The Sith Lord greeted, "Shall we walk?"

"Is that an order?"

"Do you wish to stay in your cell for another few hours then?" Her father shot at her.

"No." Leia said through gritted teeth, rising and coming to her father's side, "Seeing as you're letting me out of that damned cell you may as well tell me where i am."

"The _Executor_."

"Great." Leia sighed, "What do you want may i ask?"

"I am showing you to your quarters." Vader said slowly, waiting for her reaction, which was just as he expected.

Leia was in fact shocked, "I'm sure your men will be surprised to hear that you've given a Rebel Leader their own quarters on your ship."

"They are smart enough not to ask questions."

"Yes, because you'll just kill them."

Vader was silent, which annoyed Leia even more, "Disgusting." She spat, "Your men probably have families and lives worth living, you take it out on them because you failed at life. You failed your wife, you failed your children, and god knows who else you've failed, probably a lot more people."

"Listen to me, daughter." Vader turned to her, "The Emperor wanted to and your brother killed, but i proposed this idea to keep you from too much harm. As much as you refuse to believe it, i care about you and Luke."

"Yes, enough to turn me into a little Sith agent."

"I will do what i feel is right."

"Your judgement is obviously clouded."

"Leia." Vader snapped rather irritably, "I will speak no more of this. You will remain in your quarters until i tell you otherwise, they are spacious and i'm sure will cater to your needs."

"Fine." Leia said, feeling a bit defeated, her father was truly a monster beyond repair, and there was no way she was getting out of this situation.

The two stalked through the halls of the Executor in further silence except from Vader's usual labored breathing until they reached Leia's new quarters. They were indeed spacious, furnished quite stylishly but with the slick nature of the Empire, there were a few clothes for her, however she noticed that they were mainly training clothes, which bothered her a lot. There was a protocol droid to act as her servant, but it just made the Princess miss the Rebellion and her friends even more, she never dreamed of missing Threepio, but she obviously stood corrected.

After looking around, Leia noticed that Vader was still there from the sound of his breathing, "Why are you still here?" She turned on him, all she wanted was to be left alone.

"I want to talk to you." Vader said, somewhat sincerely.

"I won't tell you anything about the Alliance, father."

"I don't care for you're pathetic little band." The Sith Lord said dismissively.

"They are not pathetic, how dare you-"

"Enough." Her father ordered, which was all Leia needed to hear to know to shut up, "Tell me how you feel."

Leia frowned, "About what?"

"Me, the war, Palpatine, your brother, anything, let your emotions out." Vader said softly, which was more disturbing than comforting.

"Well you know how i feel about you." Leia sneered, "I don't know how you do this, father. You commit such atrocities every single day. Don't you regret it? Don't you go to sleep thinking that you've done something terrible?"

"Yes."

"Then why do it?!"

"I let my anger get the best of me, make me powerful."

"There is more to life than power, father." Leia shot at him.

"I know. It ruined my relationship."

Leia raised her eyebrows, "W- with mother?"

Vader sighed, "It is time i told you, Leia. I was a Jedi, the proclaimed Chosen One who was said to bring balance to the force. I was arrogant and foolish, never listening to what Obi-Wan taught me. The council didn't trust me and they made that clear, it frustrated me. Palpatine was the only one in my life who guided me, who really cared about me. He learned of my relationship with Padme, and used it against me. You see, the very night she told me she was pregnant with you and your brother, i had nightmares of her dying in childbirth. I became obsessed with saving her from death. It was a weakness. Palpatine saw this and seduced me, saying that he knew a way to save loved ones from dying through the dark side of the force, and i foolishly believed him. I betrayed the Order and killed the Jedi, all of them, even the younglings. Obi-Wan and Padme eventually found out and searched for me. I believed Padme to have betrayed me, and chocked her. Knocking her unconscious in my anger. Me and Obi-Wan fought, and he defeated me, leaving me without an arm or legs to get burned to death, which i nearly did, that's how i ended up in this suit."

Leia sat and listened to all of it, however by the end, she had never felt so angry in her life, "How could you?" She asked, her piercing brown eyes blazing with hatred, more than usual, "You killed innocent children for Palpatine? People who looked up to you, who wanted to be you, you just killed them! You killed my mother! And you say that you loved her?! I was told that Anakin Skywalker was a noble Jedi Knight, but he no longer exists, along with my father. I knew you were a monster but what you just told me? You deserve to be in that suit! You were lucky that you even lived! Do you realize what you've done to the Galaxy? How awful it is? Thousands of systems are living in fear of Palpatine because he is evil and doesn't care about anything but himself and how much power he has! And you _support_ him?! You're a fool, Vader, a complete fool. I have never heard something to atrocious in my entire life. Everyone adored you and you turned your back on them! Have you ever thought that if you hadn't of turned to the dark side that mother might have lived? Because it sure sounds like it was your fault!"

"It was."

"How do you live with yourself?!" Leia yelled, letting her anger that had built up over the years for Vader flood out, "I am ashamed to call you my father. This whole joke of a Galaxy is your fault. You enabled Palpatine to rise to power, you allowed yourself to sell your soul to a man who didn't even care about you. You know who did care about you? Obi-Wan. And you just shook him off you like he was some stranger! And yet you still diligently obey his every last command. I don't get it! You're awful!"

As much as she hated to admit it, Leia liked being angry. It made her more stronger, it made her more intimidating instead of a vulnerable Princess. When she got annoyed at something, she was scary. And this Princess reveled in her anger and hatred.

Vader was not hurt by his daughter's harsh words, in fact, he was smiling underneath his helmet, it was evident that Leia had Sith in her blood. When she was angry the Sith Lord could even see the glint of yellow in her brown eyes that looked so much like Padme's.

Leia Skywalker was going to prove a very capable Sith Lady.

She just didn't realize it, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You always underestimated me." _

_"What?"_

_"You heard me! Ever since we met you didn't realize what i was capable of, only at the end do you realize it is me who is the more powerful."_

_"You're talking nonsense, who filled you with these lies?"_

_"They are not lies, they are the truth, only now I've realized."_

_"Do you know what you're even doing? What you're getting yourself into? Please, you don't have to do this, you're being controlled."_

_"No, it is you who is being controlled. I will do what i must."_

_"So will i. I'm sorry."_

Leia shot up from her sleep, breathing heavily. She looked around her quarters, _what was that? _She had no idea what she'd just seen, but she didn't like it, but the Princess just decided that it was a random nightmare and tried to go back to sleep.

It didn't work.

She sighed, dragging herself out of her large bed to put her light sleep robe on. Leia just couldn't get those words out of her head, they echoed in her mind, refusing to leave as much as she tried to push them out. There were no images from her dream, none that she could remember anyway, just the unrecognizable voices that were both violent and remorseful at the same time.

The young Princess decided to take a walk around her quarters, she still hadn't had a chance to explore her new living space since her arrival. They were actually bigger than she expected, a dining room, living room, a personal study and even a small kitchen. Leia went into the study, which was furnished like her old suite on Coruscant from her short time as a Senator.

She logged onto the computer which was hooked up to the Imperial Holonet, her curiosity eating away at her. Typing in Anakin Skywalker, what she found infuriated her.

_Anakin Skywalker was a renowned Jedi Knight who fought for the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars shortly before the establishment of the Empire. He was remembered as the 'Hero with No Fear' and was an iconic figure for hope in the dark days of war. After the uncovered Jedi plot to overthrow Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Skywalker, along with the other Jedi Knights, was killed in the purges._

Leia sat back, trying to control the anger that was building up in her, _no one knows?_ She thought, _No one knows that their beloved hero turned into a Sith that he was presumed to destroy and helped bring the Galaxy into darkness. He and the Emperor lied to everyone to save their own skins. _She then brought up the holographic image of the fallen Jedi Knight, he looked to much like Luke, except a little taller and more muscular. It was the eyes, the soft, baby blue eyes that made him look so much like her brother. It was weird.

But the weirdness was not more than the hatred that Leia felt for Darth Vader. Like her brother or not, it was disgraceful that _that _man had become Darth Vader, a loved Jedi Knight. It was almost unbelievable, but what got to Leia was the fact that Palpatine had effortlessly covered it all up. And no one even dared to ask about Vader's background. It was so obvious to her now. She couldn't believe it. A handsome, Jedi knight turn into a broken menace of a person. And he was her _father._

Wanting to clear her mind of her father, Leia then searched for the name Padme Amidala. It did the opposite thing in fact, it fueled the fire that was building up within her.

_Padmé Naberrie Amidala was at different parts of her life both a Queen and Senator of Naboo. Elected as Queen at the age of 14, Amidala served her people for 2 full terms before being elected Senator and serving for 6 years in the Galactic Senate for the duration of the Clone Wars. She was loved by her people and was popular both as a Queen and a Senator. However she was sadly murdered by the Jedi when she expressed her support for Palpatine whom they were planning to overthrow. A public funeral was held for her in Theed and a national day was created for mourning of her murder, the national holiday still exists in the Empire today._

Leia wasn't really surprised at the continued lies that Palpatine had fed to his Empire, just infuriated at how they had the nerve to say that the Jedi killed her. They were twisting the truth to the point it was almost laughable. Jedi were known to be peaceful guardians of the Republic who were selfless and wanted the best for the citizens of the Galaxy, and yet everyone seemed to believe that they were selfish and wanted to rule the Galaxy? Leia couldn't understand why everyone was so blind back then, when it was obvious to her. But what angered her the most was that Palpatine and Vader created a national day of 'mourning' in _honor_ of her mother? It seemed like the Emperor was mocking her mother, and the love that she had for Vader. _Did he even care for her at all?_ Leia thought to herself.

"I did, daughter." Vader's deep voice came from behind her.

Leia glared at him, "Why are you in my quarters?"

"It is my ship." Vader countered evenly, "Why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The young Princess spat.

"I am not one for sleep." The Sith Lord admitted, "What of you?"

"Sleep isn't my kind of thing either."

"I see you have discovered the computer terminal?"

"Yes, along with discovering a lot of other things." Leia growled, fighting to keep her anger at bay, "Do you know what you've done to this Galaxy, Vader?"

"Please, enlighten me." Vader said sarcastically.

His arrogance made Leia loose her temper completely, "Oh really? You mean you don't feel bad for killing your own wife for a pathetic old man who doesn't even care about you and never did? You do realize you're just another piece in his plan for eternal power, he has many other force users at his service, and yet you still sacrifice all you have in life for _him? _You killed my mother who loved you deeply, and yet you say you cared about her? Vader, surely you're feeding yourself lies, by the time you killed her you didn't care about anything but power. Even you admit you love it!"

"Do not question my love for your mother, _daughter_," Vader pointed his finger at her dangerously, "You do not know all that you think you do."

"I know enough," Leia snarled, "If you loved her so much then why did you kill her? Some husband you were. She deserved more than scum like you."

"I loved her!" Vader raised his voice, getting sick and tired with his daughter's continuing judgement of him.

"Oh really?! Because by the looks of things the only person you love is yourself!" Leia yelled, standing up from her chair.

Not being able to control himself, Vader let out a menacing roar, force pushing his daughter back into the wall behind her, Leia collapsed into a heap on the floor, and Vader immediately cursed himself when he heard sobs coming from her.

"Leia i-"

"Get away from me!" Leia dragged herself up, her eyes blazing with hate despite the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Daughter, i'm sorry."

Leia shook her head, "No, you're not because if you were a loving father you wouldn't do these things in the first place!"

"I couldn't control myself, i-"

"Shut up!" The young Princess screamed, "You're deceiving yourself Vader! You claim to care about us but you don't!"

"I do."

"You don't!"

"Leia-"

The newly found Skywalker had had it with Vader, without even thinking about it she held out her hand, focusing on her father's windpipe, and tried to crush it with all of the strength she had physically and her natural strength in the Force. Leia couldn't deny her anger. The dark side caught wind of it and beckoned her to it, pulled her in and fed off of her pure hate and anger for her father. It gave her strength, and she couldn't stop it.

Vader could sense the dark side surging through his daughter, she was indeed strong with the Force, but he was stronger. He simply dismissed her try to Force choke him, but let her try nonetheless. It was a proud feeling seeing his daughter give in to her anger, like he had done over 20 years before. She was more like her father than she thought.

After a while of trying and failing to crush her father's neck, Leia let out a frustrated scream and let go, looking down at her feet. Her pathetic failure only fueled the hate that he had, to the point where she felt herself immersed in darkness, and she couldn't get out. In fact, using the dark side of the force gave the young Princess a rush of adrenaline and power, she truly reveled in it. The glimpse she had into the ways of the force made her long for further training in it. She loved it.

Her father watched in amusement as he could feel her conflicting emotions swirl around inside her, but being a Sith Lord, he knew the darkness would win. What pleased him further was when Leia looked up, her piercing brown eyes were no more.

They were now a piercing yellow, filled with hate.

* * *

_"You always underestimated me." _

_"What?"_

_"You heard me! Ever since we met you didn't realize what i was capable of, only at the end do you realize it is me who is the more powerful."_

_"You're talking nonsense, who filled you with these lies?"_

_"They are not lies, they are the truth, only now I've realized."_

_"Do you know what you're even doing? What you're getting yourself into? Please, you don't have to do this, you're being controlled."_

_"No, it is you who is being controlled. I will do what i must."_

_"So will i. I'm sorry."_

Luke shot up from his sleep, breathing heavily. He had had a few nightmares in his time, but during his training in the Force, he had learned the difference between a mere nightmare and a Force vision. The latter was definitely the case. It frustrated the young Jedi because he couldn't identify the voices in his vision, no matter how hard he focused on them, the two identities remained a mystery. But it didn't matter who it involved or what it was about, it worried Luke, a lot. His vision was surrounded by the dark side, however he could not be certain that it was the future or the past, whether it would happen or not. Sometimes the force was incredibly vague and annoying to the young Rebel.

It hadn't been easy for he and Han since Leia's capture, it was incredibly lonely. Han busied himself by working on the_ Falcon_ with Chewie, and doing what the Alliance asked of him. As for himself, Luke plunged himself into Rogue Squadron with Wedge Antilles, going on all sorts of crazy missions for the Rebellion with his small band of pilots, it was actually quite fun, he had missed flying his X-Wing with his friends, but it only took his mind of things for a short amount of time. It just wasn't the same without Leia.

He and Han had not spoken of Leia to each other, they found it too painful and it only made them miss her more. There had been barely any news from the Rebel agents, only that she was aboard the _Executor _which was almost useless news as the Super Star Destroyer could be anywhere in the Galaxy.

Just as he was pondering about Leia, he felt an incredible surge in the Force, one of great magnitude which he had never felt before. It was like the Galaxy had been tipped even more into darkness, it was already tipped in favor of darkness, but this was worrying. Luke almost doubled over, it was like he'd been punched in the gut.

"I see you have felt it too, Luke." A warm, familiar voice came from in front of Luke.

The young Rebel looked up to see the ghostly spirit of Ben Kenobi in front of him, his expression solemn.

"Ben, what was that?" Luke asked.

"Before i explain to you, it is time i told you something." Kenobi sighed, folding his arms, "Anakin Skywalker, your father, is in fact Darth Vader."

Luke frowned, "Why did you lie to me? I mean, you could have just told me the truth."

"It was for your own good Luke, it is the right time to tell you now." The spirit said sincerely, "That is not all."

"Oh no." Luke groaned, he could almost predict what his old master was going to say next.

"You have a sister."

The Commander sighed, "I know, Ben. It's Leia."

"Your insight serves you well, Luke."

"So, tell me about the pulse in the force that we just felt."

"It seems that your sister harbors a lot of hate for Vader. And unknowingly, in that hate she let the dark side consume her."

Luke shook his head, "No, Leia's a good person, she wouldn't succumb to the darkness."

"I am afraid, it is true, young one." Obi-Wan said gravely, "She was untrained and vulnerable, the dark side saw this and took advantage of her."

"There must still be good in her."

"Oh, i have no doubt of that Luke, she is not completely lost, yet."

"I need to go after her." Luke stood up, determination clear in his blue eyes.

"No, Luke, listen to me." Kenobi shook his head, "You need to do as the Alliance has asked you, this yet is not the right time, i sense that Leia will become strong enough to resist the darkness to an extent. You will be her redemption, just not at the moment."

"I hope you're right, Ben." Luke sighed, still not digesting the disturbing news completely.

His old master smiled warmly, "It will all turn out right in the end Luke, you are a symbol of hope."

And with that, Obi-Wan disappeared into thin air once more.

The Rebel put his head in his hands. Leia was not only his sister, and Vader his father, but he had nearly lost both of them to the dark side. What is Ben wasn't right? What if when the time came he was too late, and Leia had fallen completely. He couldn't believe it, Leia was one of the most loyal people he had met, surely she wouldn't betray the Alliance. But, the young Jedi knew he had to trust his old master, he was wise and had a better insight to their goings on than anyone else.

Luke vowed from that moment that he would get his sister and father back, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in her life, Leia felt like she had a leash on her.

Not literally of course, but for the past week she'd felt darkness pull her further and further into it, suffocating her. It was like Palpatine himself was orchestrating the whole thing, knowing that she was far too weak to resist the darkness and refuse it's persistent pull. It wasn't that she wanted to join the Empire, Leia detested it still, but for some reason she reveled in it. The force was still a strange thing to the Princess, and she knew next to nothing about it, however she loved the sense of freedom it gave her when she was trying to crush her father's throat. And the force she was practicing was not Luke's force. He represented everything good and pure about the force, even when he walked into a room everyone present could tell that he was a good person who was loyal to what he believed in. Leia was also like that, she was one of the Rebel Leaders and she was sure that she would sell her soul to bring the Empire down. But the Princess had her demons. A lot of demons that she could not ignore and refused to ignore. It was impossible for her. She had found the dark side of the force first and she loved it. And that was something Leia could not wish away, it was inside her now, and there was no way of getting it out.

Vader was a whole other matter, she had refused to speak to him, as much as he tried to talk there was no way she would forgive him for what he did to her, her mother, and Luke. The Princess had made the decision to cut her father off completely, there was no second chance, as much as she knew he wanted it. Today was an exception though, the Executor had finally reached Coruscant, and the moment that Leia had been dreading was getting nearer and nearer. She couldn't imagine what Palpatine wanted with her, maybe he'd like her more than Vader. She was probably as powerful, if not more powerful than her father, because she wasn't confined to a heavy suit.

Her father strode into her quarters, his respirator not missing a beat. Leia met him in the dining room, she was dressed in her Alliance uniform that she had arrived in, as one last reminder that whatever path she chose, the Alliance would always be where Leia belonged. The Princess kept her calm but stern demeanor as Vader approached her.

"We have arrived, my daughter."

"I suppose you wish to escort me yourself, let everyone know that even someone like _you_ can have children?" Leia sneered, her arms folded.

Vader was still reserved, not affected by his daughter's snide comments, "Yes, actually. The Emperor is waiting for you."

"Great." The Rebel Leader said sarcastically. She reminded herself of Han. Leia missed him so much, and Luke, Chewie, even Threepio and Artoo. It was lonely for her.

The two exited the quarters, striding past Vader's officers who were failing to keep their curious looks hidden, no one knew that Leia was on board, and no one knew her true identity. She was a Skywalker.

They got into the Sith Lord's private shuttle and were escorted down to Coruscants surface. It had been so long since Leia had been to the Galactic Center, since her short time in office as a Senator. She hated it.

In front of the shuttle were rows of orderly lines, ranging from storm troopers to Commanding officers. It was much more formal than the Alliance, everything was all in place, and rather boring in Leia's opinion, she enjoyed the normal unorganized nature of the Rebels. It seemed that everything made her miss the Alliance even more.

Leia was a step behind Vader as they strode down the ramp to greet the emotionless Commanders whom didn't even acknowledge the Princess, but she wasn't surprised. Even if they did recognize her they wouldn't ask any questions, just let Vader go about his business. She sometimes wondered if that was why her father was so arrogant, it seemed like he was just praised for being in the wrong all his life, or just ignored all together.

Once Vader had finished greeting his officers, they continued into the grand halls of the Imperial Palace. Leia enjoyed the sight of the grand and ornate architecture, it had been a while since she had been in a place of such grandeur, it was far from the small, cramped bases of the Rebel Alliance. Her father didn't utter a single word to her, only the silence and sound of the eerie breathing from the Sith Lord.

Finally, the very thing Leia had been dreading for the past week. She and her father stood in front of the large doors that separated them from the Emperor's throne room. The Princess was all of a sudden tense, and extremely nervous. She didn't even know what Palpatine looked like, she'd seen glimpses of him, but no one really saw his face, only the acid yellow eyes that gleamed, separated from the shadows over his face from his hood. That was all anyone really saw of Emperor Palpatine, and Leia was about to come face to face with him.

The doors opened, and Leia felt her father's heavy hand on her shoulder, guiding her toward to monster, since her nervousness had caused the Princess to loose the feeling in her legs. For a moment it seemed like she was cut off from the world, everything seemed so numb, and surreal. That was until she was snapped back into reality by the face of Palpatine.

Instantly she could see the sickly grin appear on the Emperor's face at the sight of her. Once she and Vader had reached him, Leia could just about see wrinkles upon wrinkles of pale skin that surrounded the piercing yellow eyes.

"Princess Leia." The Emperor smiled, more warmly that Leia had expected, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"Emperor Palpatine, I've only seen glimpses of you in congress, it is an honor to meet with you face to face."

The Galactic leader could easily see that Leia had put up her Senator persona, "Lord Vader, leave us." He ordered curtly to his servant, who obeyed, bowing slightly before striding out of the throne room.

As soon as the heavy breathing was out of earshot, Leia relaxed a bit more. Her fathers presence just wasn't something she could get used to. It was a wrong move however, the Emperor sensed it easily.

"Princess, you and I both know that we are not here to speak about politics."

Leia nodded, "I know, your Highness."

It pleased him, "Good. Your father informed me that you attempted to kill him, is this true?"

The Princess was sure she felt her heart stop, she didn't expect her father to report her actions to his master, surely he would be mad.

"Do not be afraid, Leia. I know that he hurt you, i can sense your anger, your hatred towards your father, it makes you strong, far more strong than you know."

Leia looked to her feet, "It was a pathetic attempt anyway." She shot, feeling the dark side tempting her once more, pulling her in, whenever her father was even mentioned her blood began to boil.

"Ah," the Emperor smiled once again, "These are just the first steps, my child. Please, become my apprentice and i will train you in the ways of the force."

The former Rebel Leader hesitated, she would be killed if she defied him, there was no doubt, and Leia was incredibly willing to learn the ways of the force. No, the Rebellion, Leia was loyal to them, and only them. However, suddenly images clouded her mind of Han and Luke deciding they wouldn't rescue her, simply dismissing her disappearance, Mothma and the rest of them just casting her away, getting on with their business as usual. They didn't care for her, Leia was hit with the realization that they had used her. And they would pay. Even her so-called-friends, who probably hadn't of even thought of her since. She realized that this was her destiny, the Alliance never cared for her, even her own brother. By Palpatine's side is where she belonged. Her hate grew larger and larger, matching the Princesses hatred for her father. Letting the dark side swirl inside her, take her over completely, she smiled, "I would be honored, my master."

The smile on the Emperor's face widened into a grin as he stood up, "Very good, my child. Now, walk with me, we have much to discuss."

What Leia did not know, is that Palpatine had easily planted those false images in her mind, so there was no way of her trying to go back to her pitiful Rebellion. He watched the hate and resentment take her over, and when she looked up he saw the acid yellow eyes that matched his own. Leia Skywalker was already powerful. Darth Sidious was looking forward to watching his new apprentice develop into a cunning Sith Lady.

Leia came to his side, her nervousness melting away, Palpatine was actually a likable person, she was suddenly more comfortable around him, "If you will allow it, master, i have one condition."

Her new master looked her in the eye, "Oh, and what is that?"

"I do not want to be anywhere near _him_." Leia growled, her hate for Vader still strong and raw.

Palpatine knew exactly who she was talking about, and merrily smiled, "I was not planning on you two being in close contact anyway, my young apprentice. However, i must know, how do you feel about your father?"

"I hate him." Leia answered immediately, "He is an arrogant fool blinded by his own perception of himself, when in reality, he is just a helpless old man in a suit." There was no way she'd hold back her feelings about Vader now.

"I your judgement is quite right, your father once was the most powerful force user i have ever encountered, however once his.. Injuries occurred, his power was halved when he was put in that suit. It did not humble him at all though, and that is his downfall."

The Princess couldn't have agreed more, "I am glad we see eye to eye, master."

"As am I, my child." The Emperor smiled, "Anyway, we need to discuss your training."

Leia nodded, she was eager to learn about the force, to become more powerful, instead of a helpless Princess. That Princess was no more.

"I intend to train you myself, starting tomorrow. You will appear publicly and be known as Leia Amidala Skywalker, your true identity, but you will not be known as Vader's daughter."

"That is the best solution." Leia agreed.

"Henceforth you will be known as Darth Animus," Palpatine slowly, letting Leia's new title sink in, "However, in the culture of the Sith, there is only one master, and one apprentice, obviously your father has already taken that place."

The former Princess frowned, "So what does this mean for me, master?"

"Do not fret, my child. I see so much strength and power in you, along with a burning passion. You remind me of your father in his earlier years, however you two are much different now. It would be incredibly foolish to dismiss a young girl so powerful in the force like yourself for a rusty cyborg. I am willing to break those rules to train you as a Sith Lady."

"I am honored, my master, i am most looking forward to training under you." Leia smiled as the Emperor faced her, his warming smile still present.

"I am looking forward to training you, my young apprentice, now, Darth Animus, you will be escorted to your new living quarters by my most trusted aide. But i must warn you, if you are to see your father, ignore him. Close your feelings, make it as though you aren't aware that he exists."

The new Sith Lady smirked, "I don't think i will have a problem with that, master."

Palpatine chuckled lightheartedly, "Nor do i. Now, go and make yourself comfortable, i will call for you tomorrow for your first training session."

"Thank you, my master." Leia bowed her head slightly, before exiting the throne room.

Once outside, she conveniently saw Vader waiting to enter. Obeying her masters orders, Leia simply strode past her father, not even glancing at him.

Vader was perplexed by her actions, and how he couldn't even read her emotions. _What has that old man been telling her? _he thought to himself. However before he even had time to wonder about what lies he had fed her, the Sith Lord heard his masters call in the back of his head.

_Enter._

He did so, approaching his master, who was obviously irritated with his presence, "What is it, Lord Vader?"

"I want to know what you are doing with _my_ daughter." Vader said carefully, not wanting to irritate the Emperor further.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow, "I intend to do what we agreed on, train her as my apprentice."

"Will i be training her at all?"

"No." Sidious answered curtly, waiting for his servant's reaction.

"May i ask, why, master?" Vader asked, his anger obvious.

"Oh, i did not have anything to do with this, Lord Vader. Leia personally requested that she be kept separate from you."

Under his helmet, Vader growled, getting more and more angry by the second, "She is my daughter, i deserve to be in contact with Leia, i haven't seen her for twenty years."

"She seems to think that you deserve nothing. Darth Animus is a strong woman who has grown up with out a father, she does not need one now."

"You will _not _keep me from my daughter."

"Lord Vader," Palpatine snapped, "I think you are forgetting who is your master. If you attempt to make any contact with Leia, she will come to me and you will be punished. Your daughter trusts me more than you, my old friend."

Vader calmed himself, it seemed that the Anakin Skywalker, the _good_ father inside him was trying to break out, but the Sith Lord easily kept it at bay, "I apologize, my master. I know that my daughter is in good hands."

The Emperor smiled slightly, "I am glad you understand, my apprentice. Now, leave, i have some things to attend to."

Lord Vader reluctantly bowed and exited, cursing himself for not standing up for himself. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of his master.

* * *

Leia looked around her new quarters. They were massive, even bigger than the ones that housed her on the _Executor. _Elegantly furnished with purple and gold furniture, intricate paintings and architecture, just like the grand halls that she had walked through. Her bedroom was enormous, a big, four post bed with a thick mattress and a whole pile of pillows._ He must really want me as an apprentice_, the former Princess thought to herself.

She took off her Alliance uniform, and threw it into the corner of her new room, it had no further meaning to her. Leia had arrived at the Palace with the motive that the Rebel Alliance would always be in her heart, where she belonged, where she was most welcome. But that was no more. They had betrayed her, thought of her as a naive young Princess who had strong views and was a good leader for their Rebellion. They didn't care about her, if they did they would've tried to rescue her, or at least contact her. Han didn't love her. Luke just didn't care, he was too immersed in his dogmatic Jedi business to notice. The Empire was where she belonged. The dark side was where she belonged.

It was the start of a new chapter for Leia. Princess Organa was no more. Only Leia Amidala Skywalker, and Darth Aminus were left.

After changing into some grey baggy pants and a black tank top, Leia went to the full length, gold framed mirror that stood opposite her bed, and looked at herself. It was a change to no longer see her warm brown eyes, but the piercing yellow that had replaced them a week ago. The new Sith Lady took out her tight braid, enjoying the feel of her long hair fall over her shoulders, the brown locks wavy from their time spent in her signature Alderaanian plaits. Those too were a thing of the past. Leia felt a new sense of freedom seeing her hair so wild. It was a completely different side of Leia. And she loved it.

What the former Princess and Rebel did not realize, was that she was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

A storm was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rise, my apprentice._

It was an unusual alarm clock for Leia, hearing someone's voice in the back of her mind, telling her what to do, but the former Princess told herself she'd get used to it.

Dragging herself out of her incredibly comfy bed, she threw on some training clothes, tying her hair back into a messy pony tail, which was far from her old image of uniform Alderaanian braids that pulled her skin so far back it felt as though she was getting a face lift.

Feeling her master's presence, Leia followed his Force signature to a large, black-walled training gym.

Palpatine stood at the far side of the large room, "Good morning, Darth Aminus, i trust you slept well?"

Leia approached her new master, bowing slightly, "Yes, master, thank you for your hospitality."

"It is my pleasure, Leia." The Emperor smiled, he was much more informal with Leia than he was with Vader, "Now, we shall begin your training. It will be new to you as you haven't had much experience with the Force, which is what we will be focusing on until you are strong enough to construct your own lightsaber."

The Princess-turned-Sith nodded, allowing her master to continue.

Palpatine spent hours teaching Leia the history of the Sith, and the dark side of the Force, before instructing her on how to use the Force to her advantage, levitating things, throwing things, pushing things, everything to do with manipulating the Force.

Leia found it all intriguing, the moment she lifted a vibroblade and launched it through a training droid using the dark side made her feel _alive. _It came naturally to her, incredibly naturally to her. Palpatine was thoroughly enjoying watching his newest prodigy utilize the Force for the first time, her presence in the Force was getting stronger and brighter by the second, along with her powers. It almost seemed to him like Leia Skywalker was brighter than her brother, Luke. Well, as bright as one in the dark side of the Force can get. She was powerful, always yearning for more, passionate, intelligent, all qualities that a feared Sith Lady should have.

The ageing Emperor was actually surprised, at first he was bent on retrieving the male Skywalker, like his father before him, and turning him, no, _dragging_ him to the dark side, as it was obvious that his powers matched his father's even when he had only received worthless Jedi training off of Obi-Wan Kenobi. However when he learned of Leia's relation to Vader and Luke, Palpatine decided it would be much easier to settle for her. It was ridiculous, really, the girl resembled her biological mother so much the Emperor wondered how stupid Vader had been in not seeing the almost identical appearance that the mother and daughter shared. But his unintelligent apprentice's lack of foresight had worked to his advantage, the fool had tortured his own daughter unknowingly, which burnt their bridge, permanently. Now they stood no chance of having a relationship, no chance of growing closer, no chance of them trusting each other, no chance of them turning against their _master_. At first, her powers were weak and dulled compared to her family's, however now, she stood beside them in the Force with equal strength, that would soon be superior with the help of his close tutelage.

After Leia had obviously grasped the basic techniques, it was time for the young girl to learn the true power of the dark side of the Force.

"Good, you obviously take to the Force naturally, my apprentice." He smiled, "You have proved yourself, however your first test awaits."

Signalling to the doors opposite them, a single storm trooper dragged in what looked like an Imperial Admiral.

Leia frowned at the sight of the Admiral, he was still in his uniform, however the officer was covered in bruises and blood, he had obviously been tortured, she was amused to see the look of horror on his face when he looked up to see the former Princess of Alderaan and former Rebel Leader before him.

"Lady Aminus," The Emperor mused, addressing Leia as a Lady, as the young girl had proved herself enough to be named a true Sith Lady, "This is, or was, one of my leading, and most trusted Admirals."

The only female present did not look to her master, her eyes plastered to the whimpering sap of a former Imperial.

"I know him." She stated boldly, and truthfully, she did indeed know and recognize this man.

"Not from the Empire?"

"No. He is a spy from the Alliance."

There was no more to discuss, Palpatine could feel the hate rising in Leia, her hate for the Rebellion, to those she thought loved her and cared for her.

"Kill him."

Leia turned to her master, "How?"

The Emperor smiled at his apprentice's innocence, despite her powerful abilities which would bring one to their knees, "Force choke him. You are strong, my apprentice. Crush his throat like you attempted to crush your father's. He is the Rebellion. He betrayed _you._"

The former Rebel certainly wanted to crush his windpipe.

She turned back to her first victim, and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what would be her first kill by the force.

_This is wrong, you know it is, young one._

_Aggression is wrong, you more than anyone should know this._

Leia almost jumped at the sudden voices in her head, that weren't her master's.

_I am a Sith. _She answered the unknown voice.

_You are the daughter of the Chosen one of the Force._

_You expect that to mean something to me?_

_You are a beacon of light, not darkness._

_The force does not control me. I control it._

_You know this not to be true, Leia._

The former Princess frowned to herself, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to push the voices out of her head.

_You don't know me._

_I know you more than you know yourself._

_Who are you?_

The voice was gone. However another entered her mind almost immediately. Her master.

_Kill him._

Leia knew what she had to do, she _wanted_ to do it. This person had betrayed her, just like the rest of the Alliance.

However, once she found that her hand had risen into position, her adrenaline was pumping and the dark side of the Force was once again flowing through her, around her, inside her, she found that.. she hesitated.

Everything, for one split second, stopped. Time had stopped, and Leia looked straight in the eyes of the man that she was about to kill in cold blood.

Hating someone was one thing, but killing?

Before she even could answer her own question she was struck from behind by Sith lightning, rippling through her body.

_Do not show tears._ She told herself, _Do not show weakness._

Her pain was soon filled with hate as she dragged herself back up, her piercing yellow eyes boring into her masters, who was stony faced, emotionless as her near failure.

"You must learn pain to inflict pain." He said simply, "Use your hate to crush the life out of that Rebel scum. Sith do not show compassion, Sith do not show sympathy, Sith do not show _mercy_."

Leia nodded and turned back to the Spy, who was waiting on edge to see what his fate was.

She took a deep breath, obviously stalling, she didn't want to kill.

Palpatine saw this, and got slightly irritated, so he decided to use another method, "Maybe i was wrong," He sighed, "Maybe you are weaker than your brother after all."

The Sith Lady's eyes widened, she clenched her fists, the anger becoming a whole new level.

Leia was many things, but she was not _weak._

The Emperor watched with pride and amusement as his apprentice let out a piercing scream, and miraculously threw beams after beams of blue Sith lightning at her first victim.

"I hate you!" She screamed, at the top of her voice, the piercing screech echoing through the gymnasium.

It wasn't aimed at the spy, he was worthless to her.

It was aimed at The Emperor.

Her brother.

Her father.

Han.

The Rebellion.

The Empire.

The Jedi.

The Sith.

The Force.

Herself.

Leia was in her own world. Taking out everything she had on an unarmed, helpless Rebel who had never spoken to her. The darkness clouded her, gave her more strength than she was actually capable of handling. It was overwhelming, but that didn't stop the Sith Lady. The Force was not going to overwhelm her, she was going to overwhelm _it. _

_Sith do not show compassion._

_Sith do not show sympathy._

_Sith do not show mercy._

_There is only hate, anger, and power._

Panting heavily, watching her victim scream and groan out in pain, Leia decided she would end this.

Rather simply, and less dramatically, she held out her hand, and with one swift clench of her fist, she snapped the former Admiral's neck.

She killed him.

The Sith Lady heard labored claps from behind her, and turned around to see her master, with a grin on his face.

"Well done, my child. I know it was hard, but this is only the beginning." He smiled warmly, placing a bony but comforting hand on her shoulder, "It will get easier, and less uncomfortable over time. I am proud of you, Leia, through your first victory, your chains are now broken. The Force has now freed you."

Leia nodded, still panting, "Thank you, master. I am most apologetic for my unnecessary hesitation."

"Ah, do not worry Lady Aminus, you have learned and your mistake is in the past. I am most impressed with your rapid improvement, we will continue tomorrow."

Leia nodded once again, knowing her welcome was over spent. She trudged back to her quarters, her body aching and her mind ticking.

Slumping down on her bed, she curled up into a ball, wanting to disappear after what she'd endured.

Once again, voices in her head clouded her mind and judgement, making her feel even better and worse at the same time.

_You are a true Sith. You are a true Jedi._

_You are powerful in the darkness. You belong in the light._

_Emotion. Peace._

_Ignorance. Knowledge._

_Passion. Serenity._

_Chaos. Harmony. _

_Death. The Force._

Despite her hatred for him, all she wanted was to be in Han Solo's arms, and nowhere else at this moment.

Leia only let herself shed a single tear, frustrated at what had happened to her. She had no choice.

She was the darkness.

There was no light left in this Princess.

* * *

Luke almost doubled over in pain, it was like he was being electrocuted. And then the pain turned into hate, and anger.. and death.

However almost instantly, he realized what it was.

Leia. She was in pain, and pain meant trouble. She was angry, he didn't know what that meant, but when Leia was mad Luke was never around to be in the firing line.

Racing down the halls of _Home One, _the farm boy found Han lurking in the galley.

"Han!" He yelled, approaching him with such speed and determination his Corellian friend thought he was about to punch someone, or something.

"What's up, Kid?"

"It's Leia."

Han's heart almost dropped, but his face did not. It was the first time that he'd heard her name said aloud since her capture, "What about her?"

"She's in trouble."

"Thanks for that valuable information, i thought she went to the Empire on vacation or something." The ex-smuggler answered dryly.

"No, Han." Luke said seriously, "She's in pain, she's probably getting tortured, asked for information, by Vader! Or- or even the Emperor!"

Han frowned, "You're jittery Luke. How do you know she's in pain? You're just paranoid, i swear."

Luke didn't even realize that he hadn't told Han about what Obi-Wan had revealed to him.

He sighed, "Okay, Han, listen to me. This is probably going to shock you a bit, but.. Leia is my twin sister, and she's force sensitive."

"Good one."

"No, i'm serious."

"Fine, anything else that explains why you know she's in pain?"

The Jedi in training was getting impatient with his friend, "Because we have a bond through the Force. I can feel her pain. I can feel her emotions.. and they aren't good. Han, we have to go and get her."

"You know we can't do that, Luke." Han said, in almost a whiny tone.

"We have to."

"Why?"

"Because she's fallen to the dark side okay!" Luke raised his voice, "She's been turned, by Vader and by Palpatine."

Han almost laughed, "Yeah, and i haven't been avoiding bounty hunter's nearly all my life."

"Han i'm serious! This isn't a matter of waiting for the right time! If we wait any longer we will loose her _forever_. She's in the darkness, i can feel it."

The Corellian pointed his finger at Luke, "She is _not_ in the darkness, Luke. I refuse to believe a load of bantha shit like that."

And with that, Han stormed out of the galley.

Luke clenched his fists as he watched him go.

_Please Leia, don't let yourself be controlled._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Month Later**

Leia woke up to the voice of her master in the back of her head, again, like she had for the past month. Really, she'd gotten used to all of the voices in her head, and just learned that it was the Force. Sometimes it would be her master's, sometimes it would just be the dark side, but there was another voice, an embodiment of light, telling her that the dark side was not where she belonged, the voice always remained unknown.

Dragging herself out of her bed, Leia slipped on some black leather jeans, a black tank top and black flight jacket. Her hair was down, and curly, falling down to her abdomen. It was still wild and normally got tangled, but it was a vast improvement from the braids the former Princess had forced herself to wear. Leia Skywalker was wild.

There was no training today, so Leia was quite surprised that her master had called her to meet with him in the throne room. The Sith Lady's training had progressed at a quick rate, she'd managed to constructed her own lightsaber, with a red blade of course. She thought she loved the force, but lightsaber combat was where Leia excelled, it was like the blade was an extension of her arms.

Putting her lightsaber inside of her jacket, Leia exited her quarters, striding confidently down the halls of the Imperial Palace. The residents recognized her, but know one knew the former Princess of Alderaan's true identity. Leia wanted nothing more than for the citizens of the galaxy to know who she really was. She loved picturing the looks on Mon Mothma's, Luke's and Han's faces if they were to find out that he was a Sith Lady. It amused her, to say the least.

Luke was someone who she thought of often, it was hard not to. She was strong enough in the force to feel him try and get inside her mind, but now Leia was simply too strong for his weak Jedi mind tricks, and shut him out. Her brother wasn't the light voice in her head though, she would have known if it was. The feel of the light side of the Force just wasn't attractive to Leia, so it was easy to ignore any of it's pleas.

The Sith Lady got to the grand doors that lead to the throne room, and waited outside. However, curiosity got the best of her when she heard voices. Closed herself off from the force as a precaution, Leia edged closer so she could hear what the voices were.

"I cannot say i agree with you, master." A deep voice, obviously Vader's spoke, with confidence.

"Oh, and why is that?" Her master's voice came.

"It may be unsafe, i would expect assassination attempts immediately."

"You underestimate her, my friend."

"I worry about her."

"She is more my child than yours, Lord Vader, your concern is not needed nor welcomed by either of us."

Leia could feel her father's protectiveness and rage, however it did not effect her. She still hated Vader with a burning passion. He hadn't been there all her life, why should he care now? The young Sith hadn't faced her father since he first delivered her to the Emperor, however Leia was not worried, with her training it was even more easier to just ignore Vader completely.

The doors opened, and her father stepped out. Leia felt his surprise at her presence, however he covered it almost immediately.

"Daughter." He greeted, almost sounding defeated.

Obeying her master's orders, as well as her own wishes, Leia merrily walked straight past him, not even looking at the emotionless helmet that covered his old, broken face.

The Emperor watched in amusement as Leia strode past her father, he was incredibly proud of the girl. And as much as Palpatine was a feared Emperor and Sith Lord, he was beginning to care for Leia. Their relationship was much more sincere than his and Vader's. She was always willing to learn more, always wanting his approval. However Vader was much more lazy nowadays, just doing the bare minimum of what was asked of him. He was irritating to the Emperor.

Once Leia had bowed respectively, Palpatine smiled at his youngest apprentice, "Well done, Darth Animus, you showed great skill in concealing yourself in the force, even i was not able to sense your presence."

"Thank you, master."

"I suppose you are wondering, why i have called you here on your day off?"

"I am certainly curious." Leia said, not knowing what her master was about to tell her.

"Well, i have made the decision, that at the ball tonight in the Palace, you will be publicly revealed as Darth Animus, Dark Lady of the Sith, and Leia Amidala Skywalker."

Leia let her face light up, it was what she had been waiting for for the past month.

"Thank you, once again master. I am honored that you are willing to do this for me."

Palpatine enjoyed seeing Leia get excited, "You are more than welcome, Leia. It is a suitable reward for all the hard work you have put into your training. You have earned this."

The former Princess smiled genuinely before bowing and exiting the throne room, pondering about what she'd be wearing to such a momentous occasion.

Darth Sidious sat back and smiled slightly as he watched Leia leave, she was ready for the public to know who she really was. The growing Sith Lady had improved drastically in the month that he had been training her. She had mastered how to control her hate and learned to channel it into the Force, making her more powerful by the day. Leia was powerful, and had come to be a strong, and fearful woman to anyone who crossed her, which is why the Emperor had decided to make her transformation public, and to make her feared like Vader once was, but more importantly, it was so that the rebels would see how much they underestimated their Princess.

* * *

Leia stood outside the large, grand double doors that lead to the ballroom, where the Imperial Ball was already raging on. It was about five minutes until she would enter the room and be presented to the Galaxy as Leia Amidala Skywalker, Darth Animus, Dark Lady of the Sith. And for the first time in a while the young Sith was nervous. She hated it, but it was scary that her true identity was about to be revealed, that Princess Leia Organa was no more. She wore a red strapless gown that had a small but elegant train, along with black heels and a black diamond necklace that had been her mothers, Emperor Palpatine had given it to her a while ago. Her hair was in a loose fishtail plait, as Leia was determined not to revert back to her boring braids.

_This is it,_ Leia thought to herself, _there's no going back._

She closed her acid yellow eyes and took a deep breath for a split second, before the doors swung open, and there were about a thousand eyes on her, not to mention the hundreds of thousands of citizens of the Galaxy who were watching over the holonet.

Right there, all of Leia's nerves melted away, she felt like this was her destiny, and she was eager to follow it. Striding gracefully down the isle that had been cleared for her, Leia smiled politely at the various Imperial Noble's whose faces were mixed with confusion and shock. Palpatine stood up from his throne at the end of the room, a sickly grin plastered on his face. To the Sith Lady's annoyance, her father was stood by her masters side, anxiety radiating off him through the force. Leia was annoyed at how much he underestimated his own daughter.

Once she had reached her master's side, and bowed her head respectfully, Palpatine took her hand and faced his audience.

"Citizens of the Galactic Empire," He started, voice incredibly political, "I know what you are thinking, this is Princess Leia Organa, Rebel Leader and enemy of the Empire."

There were constant murmurs and mutters rippling across the ballroom, which Leia ignored, keeping her confident stance.

"But i assure you, this is no more. I present to you my new apprentice, Leia Amidala Skywalker, Darth Animus, Dark Lady of the Sith."

It took a few moments, but Leia smiled when the whole ballroom erupted into thunderous applause.

She had been accepted.

She belonged.

* * *

Luke and Han raced through the halls of the _Home One, _determination obvious on their faces. They had just received a message to report to Command immediately, claiming it was an emergency.

The farmboy knew what it was. Leia. She had fallen to the dark side, hard. For the past month he had felt her presence in the force grow stronger, more and more each day, and it was worrying and frustrating for Luke because he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even get inside her head, she'd just block him out.

Today was the day. It was going public, and Leia would be named as an official enemy of the Rebel Alliance. It was heart-breaking.

Han was still in denial, refusing to talk about Leia at all, but that was about to change, and Luke thought that Han was now prepared for it.

They arrived at Command, bursting through the doors just to catch one last sentence coming from the mouth of none other than Emperor Palpatine, "I present to you my new apprentice, Leia Amidala Skywalker, Darth Animus, Dark Lady of the Sith."

There was silence as everyone watched the image of a different looking Leia with yellow eyes and wild hair look up with a grin on her face, before Mon Mothma curtly switched the holonet off, a grave, but more so, disappointed look on her face.

Luke and Han were hard faced, not wanting to say anything, not wanting to answer any of their questions, they just wanted to be alone, and remember the Leia that they once knew.

"You do realize, that this is very serious."

"Oh, really?" Han said sarcastically, "I thought that this was just a treat, watching a Rebel Leader admit that she's a Sith Lady and has turned against us."

The farmboy stood beside him knew it was more that just a Rebel Leader turning against them, it was his sister, Han's love, their best friend, their comrade, their Leia. It was evident that watching that holo broke Han's heart.

"Captain Solo, you do realize that if, and when we win this war, Leia Amidala _Skywalker _will be arrested and put on trial for treason." Mothma pursed her lips, she was never fond of his dry and sarcastic ways.

"Chief Mothma, you do realize, that no Sith Lady means anything to me. I loved Princess Leia Organa, not Sith scum."

Mon just smirked, "We're on the same page then."

Han and Mothma may had been on the same page, but Luke certainly was not. Leia wasn't thinking straight, there must have been a logical reason for her to turn to the darkness, she probably didn't even have a choice in the matter. Mon and Han were not being compassionate at all, even if Leia were to be put on trial, it wouldn't be fair. She was a Skywalker, and in Luke's opinion, all Skywalkers had light in them, it just had to be bought out by someone. Even their father, Vader wasn't too far gone, he was just lost, confused, and trapped by the Emperor. Anakin Skywalker was still there, and if he wasn't fighting to get out, Luke would drag his real father out, along with his real sister. And they would be a family, like they always should have been.

It seemed like everyone in the Alliance had lost hope with Leia.

But Luke had not.

He was going to fight to get his sister back.


End file.
